Wrong Sherlock
by J Lokidottir
Summary: Moran was having a pretty normal day. That is, until Sherlock Holmes lands on top of her car. But is it really Sherlock? Set in the same universe as my "The Perils of Blues Clues" story.


Hi, J's beta again. More cracky un-Britpicked fun, though this one has a bit more plot to it. Enjoy!

Moran was having a relatively normal day. She was just driving home after picking up some supplies for her boss, Moriarty. Everything changed when Sherlock Holmes fell on top of her car.

Moran was texting her best friend and partner, Sebastian, when a body landed on the front of her car. "Holy!" She screamed slamming down on the breaks of her car. "Moriarty is going to kill me." She cursed under her breath while she ran to the body. Then she blinked. "He is definitely going to kill me if I killed Sherlock." She fumbled for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright idiot, let's get you in the car." After strapping him into her back seat, she grabbed her phone and called Moriarty.

"Moran?"

"Hey boss, so I have a mini crisis on my hands," she responded while starting up her car.

"What kind of crisis?" he asked with a long suffering sigh.

"Well… Sherlock Holmes may have just landed on my car," she said rather quickly. There was silence on the other end of the line for a solid 5 minutes. She kept the phone next to her ear while driving down the road.

"WHY ON EARTH DID SHERLOCK LAND ON YOUR CAR?" Moriarty suddenly shouted into her ear.

"HOLY!" she shouted, startled, as she reflexively threw her phone behind her. She heard a groan from behind her as her phone hit Sherlock. For some reason he handed it back to her before sitting back in his seat.

"Uh thanks." She said before putting it back to her ear. "I have no earthly idea how Sherlock landed on my car, but I can bring him back to one of the safe houses. Also, he is acting a little weird." She heard him sigh over the phone.

"Ok, Seb and I are both at safe house one if you want to bring Sherlock down. And what do you mean he is acting weird?" Moriarty groaned.

"Well, how about you talk to him, I'm driving and if I get pulled over I may have to kill you."

"Fine, put him on." Moran threw her phone behind her and said, "The boss wants to talk to you."

"Hello? Boss?" Sherlock asked causing Moran to spin around to look at him.

"Uhm, hello," Moriarty responded.

"So, I have a confession to make. I don't remember anything," Sherlock said. Moran reached back and grabbed the phone.

"Boss, we will be there in five minutes." She hung up the phone and threw in onto the passenger seat. "You stay quiet!" she snapped at him before muttering several curses.

When they finally arrived back at the safe house, Moriarty was waiting outside.

"Moran! What the hell is going on and how hard did you hit him?"

"Well boss, I didn't hit him, he hit me! Also, if I knew what was going on, I would have told you already," she responded, waving her arms around.

"Uhm, sir, could you please tell me where I am?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"Well, my name is Jim Moriarty. You are at one of my safe houses. What is your name?" Moriarty asked.

"I… I'm actually not sure what my name is," Sherlock said, looking at the ground.

"Well, how about you name yourself?" Moran suggested. Sherlock looked up and before he made a decision another car pulled up.

"IF YOU EVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" All three heard Seb scream long before they saw her step from the car covered in blood. "I AM A WEAPONS SPECIALIST! I DEAL WITH SNIPING OR BOMBS! I AM NOT A HAND TO HANDwho is that?" She blinked in confusion at not-Sherlock.

"M-my name is, uhm, William," the newly named William said, staring in shock at the bloody Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you William," Seb said, shaking his hand.

"SEB, YOU IDIOT! GO CLEAN UP! YOU ARE SCARING OUR GUEST!" Moran screamed at Seb.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. You come home covered in blood one time and everyone goes insane." she complained as she went back inside.

"I'm really sorry about her. She is kind of crazy sometimes. But we put up with her," Moran apologized, scowling after Sebastian's retreating figure.

"It's alright. She is really not that bad. However, why is she covered in blood?" William asked.

"A mission," Moriarty said, still studying William.

"Wait, you sent Seb on a hand to hand mission? Really? She is hopeless on those sort of assignments!" Moran snapped at Moriarty.

"How about we all head inside and get some food into William before we hear his story," Moriarty suggested, eyeing the knife Moran had revealed in her hand.

"Fine. But we are not done!" Moran snapped, flicking her hand and pushing her knife back into its sheath. She then stalked back in to the house.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room of the safe house listening to William tell his story.

"Well, I don't remember much. I woke up strapped to a table with some guards around me. I was able to break the straps and knock out the guards. I took some spare clothes I found and that was when I ran into…him." William then shuddered and looked at the ground.

"What man?" Moriarty asked.

"I don't remember what he looked like, but I think his name was Mycroft? He 'tsk'ed and knocked me out. I woke up once on a helicopter and then again in the back of Moran's car." William shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Moriarty and Moran both exchanged glances.

"Excuse me, I need to do some research and see if I can find Sherlock," Moriarty said, "Listen, you all can keep talking. Moran, I may need you to come and see me, so keep an ear out."

"Yes sir," Moran answered.

"So, what are your life stories" William asked looking at the girls.

"Well, we only met when we were around 12 years old. Until then I lived with my parents in America. When I was around 8 years old my family died in a car crash and I ended up in an orphanage in London," Seb said.

"I've bounced from orphanage to orphanage. Sometimes I have spent months at a time on the streets until I was 12 and ended up in the same orphanage as Seb. After that we disappeared from every record in existence. And it's pretty dang hard to live in a home when you don't exist. That was when Moriarty brought us into his web. We quickly became his two right hand girls."

"Yes, but what are your actual names?" William asked.

"My name is Bela, Bela Sebastian. Her name is Meg," Bela said looking at William with a little smirk. "Just keep in mind, don't call me Bela. If you do, I swear I will rip out your internal organs and use them to make a soft meat crown."

"MORAN!" Moriarty called.

"COMING BOSS! I'll be back guys." Moran stood up and left for the computer lab, her favorite room in the house.

"What do you need, boss?"

"Well, I think I figured out what William is. I believe Mycroft is trying to clone his brother, but make him someone who would assist Mycroft when he first asks. William was the first result. However, he wasn't someone who could deduce like Sherlock. I bet he will try again." Moriarty said.

"Well if he does, will we have some form of warning? And do you think that Sherlock is being a willing test subject or is he being forced?" Moran asked.

"Somehow, I doubt that Sherlock is willing to be cloned. Especially by Mycroft. And it tends to be me anyways forcing Sherlock to do most things," Moriarty responded.

"But do you think we will have some form of a warning next time he gets cloned?" Moran asked, looking at the footage of Seb and William chatting like they had been friends forever.

"I have no idea, Moran, no idea." Moriarty said looking at the footage of the inside of Sherlock's flat. Sherlock was laying sound asleep on his couch, while M


End file.
